Mini Mario
Mini Mario is a form that Mario and Luigi can become in New Super Mario Bros. and New Super Mario Bros. Wii. In the latter game, the two Toads (Blue Toad and Yellow Toad) are capable of becoming mini versions of themselves as well. This form allows them to jump higher, walk on water, jump on enemies without stomping them, and also fit through tiny Warp Pipes. The Mini form comes from when taking a Mini Mushroom. If damage is taken when in this form, rather than reverting back to regular-sized Mario, Mario loses a life. Appearances [http://www.mariowiki.com/Mario_%26_Luigi_(series) Mario & Luigi series] http://www.mariowiki.com/File:MLSSMiniMario.pngMini-Mario in Woohoo Hooniversity.In Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga, Mini-Mario is a Bros. Action taught to Luigi in Chateau de Chucklehuck. It involves Luigi standing behind Mario and hitting him with a hammer. Mario then shrinks to about half of his normal size, allowing him to fit through gaps normally inaccessible. In addition, when Mario is in Beanbean Castle Town, a small exclamation mark will appear over his head whenever he draws near an area of ground where a Beanstone is located. If the game is being played on the Game Boy Player, the controller will react. A larger exclamation mark will appear if Mario is directly above a Beanstone. In order for him to be restored to his normal size, Mario must either be hit by Luigi's hammer or enter battle. If Luigi attempts to High Jump onto Mini-Mario, and if Mario jumps when Luigi is directly above him, he will earn a coin every time Luigi is hit. However, every time Luigi is hit, he will lose 1 HP until his current HP is 1, which no effect. In Mario & Luigi Partners in Time, Baby Mario and Baby Luigi are small enough to fit in holes that Mini Mario could fit in. Also, the Bros. Ball move makes Mario and Luigi small enough to fit in holes that the babies can fit into. In Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story, once Mario and Luigi obtain the Hammers, Luigi can hammer Mario to shrink him down to a small size just like in Superstar Saga and is used for the same function. Other Appearances *In an episode of The Super Mario Bros. Super Show! (Princess, I Shrunk the Mario Brothers) when Toad shrinks Mario and Luigi, King Koopa calls them Mini Mario Brothers. *The Mini Form can appear in the [http://www.mariowiki.com/Mario_Kart_(series) Mario Kart series] when they get struck by Lightning or anything electrical. *This transformation is similar to Wario's Tiny Form. *In Donkey Kong, when Mario touches a Poison Mushroom, he turns into his mini form. However, this isn't considered a power up, for it limits Mario's abilities severely, but it is only temporary. *Mini Mushrooms turn a character mini in Mario Party 4. This is technically the first appearance of the characters of Mini Mario and Luigi. *In Super Paper Mario, Dottie could shrink Mario, Princess Peach, Luigi, and Bowser, giving them access to tiny pipes and so forth. *Mario's Mini form makes a brief appearance in Mario Party 8 when the plumber eats a Weeglee Candy and also during some Mini games. *Mario and every other character in Mario Party DS got shrunken by Bowser's Minimizer. *In Mario Sports Mix, if a playable character comes in contact with a Mini Mushroom, they will temporarily shrink into miniature size. Names in Other Languages TriviaWrite the text of your article here!